Doomed to Die
by TheShadowPanther
Summary: Have you ever wondered what it's like from the POV of the Nazgul? How they feel about Sauron? Their fate? Their purpose for still living? A few of my thoughts.


Doomed to Die

Disclaimer: The Lord of the Rings, either in movie version or in book version, does not belong to me. The reproduction does, but the original manuscripts do not.

A/n: And Sanxilia strikes again! This time for LOTR! If any of you peeps were with me when I was listing all of my muses, you may remember that Sanxilia is the muse for my other one-shot _Chihiro and Haku: Death and Reunion_ (now To Be Where Your Heart Is) and for one-shots in general. Well, she's back!

This one-shot is from the POV of the Nazgûl during the War of the Ring. It centers on what they feel about Sauron, what they think of their purpose in their prolonged afterlife, and basically whatever else I said in the summary. If you don't think that there's any humanity left in the Nazgûl, there isn't, but there are plenty of thoughts and feelings! If you're confused about any of the stuff I refer to, don't worry, they're from the book The Return of the King, and you can look them up. Mostly they're in the chapter _The Black Gate Opens_, but some are from _The Field of Cormallen_. The first High King's son's name Isildur I found on Appendix A on page 347, after being tipped off by **Darth T-rex **(THANX!), of The Return of the King and Orodruin I got from Appendix A as well.

There are some slightly A/U-ish elements in here, but only because we don't know what happens in that part. This POV thing may not be the POV of the Nazgûl, but who knows what is? This is all theoretical. If this idea is not original, then forgive me, I didn't know that this is a copy. I was simply doing it for my own pleasure and because a certain muse /coughcoughSANXILIA!cough/ had the nerve to strike me after watching the last movie in the LOTR series. Hmm.

Enjoy!

* * *

A/n2: Export revision complete 12/16/04. Enjoy.

* * *

Sauron. 

Lord Sauron.

Our allegiance to Sauron is based solely on the fact that Sauron possesses far more cunning than we. He has tricked us into this agreement with the Nine Rings for Mortal Men doomed to die, playing on our greed and our need to feel superior to gain Nine puppets to play with anytime he wants.

Because of this cunning, Sauron has captured us and made us into Nazgûl, the Ringwraiths, designed to protect the One Ring of Power from anyone who so seeks to have control of the Ring. However, when the Ring was first lost, Sauron lost too much of his power to command us to go after the Mortal King whom had it in his custody. We nine Nazgûl watched as the Elf Elrond and the Man Isildur went up into the flaming Orodruin (Mount Doom). We heard from the Ring, to which we are bound, the claim of Isildur of the One Ring. We brooded as Sauron's power drew us away deeper into Mordor, we having been bound to the Ring for too long to resist Sauron's then drastically weakened power.

We are doomed to die, but not as Mortal Men. No, we have been lost to Mankind and made into Nazgûl too quickly for us to do so. Instead, we are to die when Sauron is truly defeated, when the One Ring is cast into the first of Orodruin and destroyed. Only then, can we, as the darkened Nazgûl, can we give into blesséd Death. Only then can we be happy once more.

However, that end has not yet come. The eight Nazgûl have agreed that that detested and yet hoped for Ring-bearer is on the ruined Orodruin even now. But we have not to tell Sauron, for he considers us as mindless zombies and will not expect us to know the whereabouts of the One Ring. This is also the only chance for redemption that we have had in 3,000 years. It is best, not only fur us, but all of Middle-Earth and beyond, if Sauron's Eye is bewitched by the Men, the Wizard, the Dwarf, the Elf, and the Halfling congregated outside the Black Gate. The Nazgûl are gathered above the Towers of the Teeth now and waiting for the Mouth of Sauron to name Sauron's terms. It will be seen whether or not this six thousand Company will take these terms. It is likely they will not; then the final Battle of the War of the Ring will begin.

The Mouth of Sauron gives out a great cry and gallops with his company back into Mordor. Sauron then lays his trap and springs it open upon the Mortal Men before us.

The Battle has barely begun to rage when the terrible Bird-beasts the Wizard Gandalf calls Eagles swoop into the midst of us rampaging Nazgûl. However, we do not do battle with them, for Sauron has just discovered what the now eight Nazgûl has known for some time; the Ring has been thrown into the fiery Orodruin. We wheel our flying worm-beasts around and dive back into Mordor to Orodruin. We already know that we are too late, but Sauron's will holds us strong and we can do nothing but obey.

We have just cleared the Tower of Barad-dûr when all hope for Mordor is lost: the Ring has infinitely been destroyed. At long last, after 3,000 years, we, the Nazgûl, are free from the One Ring of Power and from Sauron's enslavement.

* * *

The Nazgûl give great cries and wrench their great worm-beasts away from Mount Doom. Some of them fly to destinations unknown, but others fall off of their beasts and land crookedly on the ruined ground of Mordor. The final one, the Eighth, simply hovers in the air and dies. His great worm-beast, sensing the freedom from its terrible master, shakes him off and flies away with the others of its brethren. 

And so passes the black glory of Sauron's kingdom, becoming the things of legends in the eyes of History even as it falls to its final ruin.

* * *

A/n: :D 

Sanxilia: :D

* * *

Index of References to _The Return of the King_:

Isildur: p. 347 and from **Darth T-rex**

Elrond: p. 272

Sauron: p. 175

Nine _Rings_ for Mortal Men doomed to die: p. 1

Ringwraith(s): p. 171

Orodruin: p. 347

Isildur's Claim: At the beginning of the first LOTR movie.

…now eight Nazgûl…: Remember the King of the Nazgûl was smote down by the Lady Éowyn of Rohan and Meriadoc of the Shire: p. 114-116

3,000 years: Elrond says this number in the first LOTR movie.

…the Men, the Wizard, the Dwarf, the Elf, and the Halfling congregated…: The Men, Aragorn, Gandalf, Gimli, Legolas, and Pippin. P. 170-1

Towers of the Teeth: p. 170

Mouth of Sauron: p. 171

…six thousand Company…: p. 169

…the terrible Bird-beasts the Wizard Gandalf calls Eagles: p. 177 & p. 242

…we do not do battle with them: p. 242

We have just cleared the Tower of Barad-dûr…: A part of the A/U element mentioned earlier on

Tower of Barad-dûr: p. 171. It is the tower where Sauron's Eye is located.

The Nazgûl give great cries…: The A/U element, as is the rest of the paragraph.

…it falls to its final ruin: p. 243-4

* * *

Review… 

**TheShadowPanther** and Sanxilia, from **AASN **

AASN; Writing is what we do at **AASN**. Enjoy.


End file.
